Manzanas
by The Song of Sea
Summary: Referencias a Episodio G. Tal vez quitarle el sirviente a Aioria no era una mala idea


Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada, esta historia solo tiene fines recreacionales.

* * *

Aioria era un maldito bastardo. Un maldito bastardo con suerte.

Milo creía, a pies juntos, que Aioria no solo portaba una armadura que deshonraba a cada momento con el simple hecho de portarla, sino que tampoco entendía por qué el Patriarca no le daba de baja después de todas las insolencias y desplantes.

Bueno, había que darle cierto crédito al hermano menor del 'innombrable' por enfrentar a los Titanes, en el Santuario y protegiendo a Shaka, cumpliendo cada misión encomendada, pero…¡no! ¡Ese tipo no merecía nada!

Ni los sirvientes que tenía, sobre todo aquel con el brazo de metal. El tipo servía unas manzanas tan buenas…

Se llamaba Gaaran, ¿no? Una vez, el hombre le regaló unos Dolmades* cuando pasaba por el templo de Leo, con dirección a los templos inferiores para salir del Santuario, ya que tenía una misión. Gaaran amablemente le regaló un par de Dolmades "para el camino". Milo por un momento dudó en aceptar el obsequio, pero al notar la irritación de Aioria y los reclamos que éste le hacía a su sirviente, no pudo rechazarlos.

—Ah, tu sirviente es muy amable. Tal vez debería decirle al Patriarca que Gaaran debería trabajar para mi. Es un desperdicio que esté al servicio de una gata callejera como tú~-

No hubo necesidad de decir más, Aioria mordió el anzuelo de inmediato, y se paró de la silla donde, segundos antes, bebía un jugo de naranja, cortesía de Lithos. La chica y Gaaran observaban la situación algunos metros lejos del par. Las discusiones entre Escorpio y Leo eran tan comunes -y estúpidas- que Lithos y Gaaran habían comenzado a hacer apuestas en cada rencilla.

—¡Já! Gaaran no trabajaría para ti ni aunque le pagaran más por ello, bicho. Así que pierdes tu tiempo— si Aioria hubiera estado más atento, hubiera podido apreciar como el amigo de Aioros carraspeaba ligeramente. Tanta confianza…Gaaran creía que Aioria debía aprender con urgencia una cosa: No hablar por los demás—. Ahora, ¿que no estabas tan apresurado por cruzar? Sal de mi templo antes de que te saque yo mismo a patadas.

—Me voy porque tengo prisa, no porque me lo estés ordenando, pulgoso— Milo recogió su capa, dio media vuelta e iba encaminándose hacia la salida, cuando se detuvo y volteó hacia Gaaran— . ¡Ya sé! Para que vayas practicando para tu futuro amo, me gustaría una canastas con manzanas picadas. Mis sirvientes podrían hacerlo, pero no saben dónde comprarlas, estas son especialmente deliciosas— Gaaran solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza ante el pedido, ignorando la irritación de Aioria. Milo, sonriente y satisfecho por molestar a Leo, se fue rápidamente del templo.

Lo había dicho con toda la maldita intensión de molestar al Santo de Leo…

—¡Éstas manzanas se las envía Gaaran! Dentro de la canasta, viene la dirección del local que él visita para que sus sirvientes puedan comprarle más de estas deliciosas frutas.

…pero no imaginó que Gaaran de verdad lo haría.

Lithos estaba parada en la entrada del templo de Escorpio, con una pintoresca canastita que sostenía frente a él. Milo ni siquiera se había podido quitar el casco de su armadura al llegar, luego de estar una semana afuera del Santuario, cuando escuchó la voz de la más joven de los sirvientes de la gata llamando en la entrada de Escorpio, y antes de que fuera cualquiera de sus propios sirvientes, él mismo la recibió.

Se quedó mirando a la niña por un par de segundos, sorprendido, antes de volver a la realidad y tomar la canasta que le ofrecían. Carraspeó.

—No tenían por qué molestarse… —comentó, desviando un poco la mirada. No podía ver a Lithos a la cara, estaba un poco avergonzado porque sus palabras fueran tomadas tan enserio. Lithos parecía sonreír aún más con cada gesto del perturbado Santo de Escorpio.

—Gaaran dijo que no era ninguna molestia, pero que lamentablemente iba a tener que rechazar la oferta de trabajar para usted— Lithos rió un poco, llamando la atención de Milo, quien miró a la joven por el rabillo del ojo —. Él sabe que su comentario fue solo para fastidiar a Aioria, pero está consciente de lo mucho que disfruta la fruta, así que de todas formas quiso hacerle un presente.

Milo parpadeó y por fin vio a la cara a Lithos, ésta soltó una nueva risita por la expresión de asombro en el semblante de Escorpio, luego puso un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Pero todo es un secreto, no le diga a Aioria. Toda la semana estuvo molestando a Gaaran, y no queremos otro escándalo, ¿si?

Oh, lo que más deseaba Milo en ese momento era ir y restregarle esa canasta llena de manzanas en la cara a esa gata callejera. Sin embargo, no lo haría, solo por Gaaran, solo por esta vez.. Ese hombre no tenía por qué soportar, según Milo, las rabietas de Leo más de la cuenta.

Además, esa "rabieta" en particular, la había ocasionado él.

Volviendo al tema, era lo menos que podía hacer por Gaara, ¿pero por qué ese hombre se preocupaba por alguien a quien no servía? Cada sirviente se encargaba de la persona a la cual fue asignada, Gaaran no estaba obligado a obedecer a otra persona que no fuera Aioria o el mismísimo Patriarca, por muy Santo de Oro que fuera; perfectamente pudo ignorar la broma, en cambio le siguió la corriente y le cumplió el capricho con las manzanas.

¿Por qué?

Bufó y luego le dio la espalda a Lithos. Se hubiera cruzado de brazos de no traer la canasta en una mano, por lo que solo llevó una de sus manos a la cintura.

—No me interesa intercambiar palabras innecesarias con tu amo, por lo que su pequeño secreto está a salvo.

—¡Que bien! Se lo agradezco, Milo. Entonces me retiro. Que disfrute sus manzanas. ¡Hasta luego!

—Espera.

Lithos apenas logró bajar un par de escalones cuando la voz de Milo la detuvo. Cuando volteó hacia el Santo de Oro, éste seguía en la misma posición, espaldas a ella.

—¿D-diga?

—Dile a Gaaran que…que muchas gracias por éste detalle. Que tenga por seguro que no se desperdiciarán— Miró de soslayo a la jovencita y luego emprendió su camino hacia el interior del templo de Escorpio.

Lithos se preguntó por qué los Santos de Athena eran tan dramáticos para hacer y decir las cosas.

A lo lejos, Milo escuchó a Lithos despedirse y marcharse, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había ni un solo cosmos cerca, decidió mirar su canasta.

Y ahí estaban: Frescas, dulces, jugosas y deliciosas manzanas.

 _Con forma de conejitos_.

Gaaran tenía la costumbre de darle a las manzanas forma de conejitos cuando las cortaba. Milo tomó un trozo y lo probó, no pudo evitar una sonrisa luego de saborear su bocado; definitivamente, no había cosa más deliciosa que las manzanas de Gaaran. Y aunque ya tenía la dirección de la frutería, por qué no…

…tal vez no era mala idea el quitarle el sirviente a Aioria.

* * *

* _Dolmades_ : Hojas de parra rellenas de carne de cordero.


End file.
